User blog:Hidden Scorpius XI/My impressions on "Taking Control" (V4-E11)
Okay people. Second to last episode before RWBY goes back into hiatus until next fall. Will this episode push the knife and twist it 1800 degrees? I honestly don't wanna know. ... Let's do this: *We open this episode with Cinder using Fire Claw. *Oooh, maybe she also lost an arm/hand? Yikes. *Hmm... despite being scary as ****, Salem is still a good mentor. *And here comes wimpy, whiny Tyrian. I wonder what excuse he'll come up with. *Uh-oh, Tyrian assures that Qrow's as good as death... *breath-sucking* Dammit. *... Let me be clear here, Tyrian is... kinda sympathetic. In a very sad, pathetic and disturbing way HOLY SHIT! The PG Rating is crying in a corner right now. *Back in Patch, Yang is done doing a paint job on her arm... It needs some flames. *Oh look, the ____ Bumblebee. *Good-Dad-Tai being smart and just asking the right questions. Why can't he be my dad? *We all know that Yang is also going to Mistral, whether she's going after her Mom or after Ruby. Unless she's not planning going after any of them... The lack of an answer is a good move. *Weiss, wouldn't it be easier to sheath that thing? It looks rather cumbersome to walk around with a rapier on hand. *HOLY SHIT! Klein is a quiet (and short) dude! *Hmm, that sudden call smells like diversion... Shit. *Weiss stumbles upon her Dad and Ironwood having a discussion, where the general brings up a report Winter brought to him... Ooooh Snap. *So, lots of things going on in the background. Mantle is closing its borders because Mistral is getting a supply of weapons from somewhere. And somebody named Leo (hardy-har), seems to be out of his league, according to Ironwood. *Does Jacques ever loses his cool? *Way to not raise anybody's suspicions, Snow Angel. *This whole thing smells like trap! I don't like this! *Oh, thank God. Crisis adverted. *That's not entirely true. What about Momma Schnee? *Back in Menagerie, there you have it ladies. Sun's Shirtless Scene of Sexy (washes his mouth and eyes after saying that). *Blake is spilling her heart out, and she's not having any of Sun's BS. *LAST NIGHT?! God... does this make sense in the timeline? *Oooh, so now it is Sun's turn to be smart and level-headed. "OOCness is serious business" indeed. *Aww, they're rekindling! *(laughs histerically) Guess they couldn't fix that door yet! *Oooooooooooooooooooh Snap! Guess we won't be meeting this charater Sienna then. *"We're gonna take WF back." **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... *AND BACK IN KUROYURI! PLEASE DON'T DIE YOU TWO! *... Alright people, listen. The entire last scene was ankwardly story-boarded. They just zoomed in on Ren's face while all the other sounds and voices sounded in the background. I get what they were going for, but I feel like it woud've been more effective if they just flashed Ren's reaction shot while focusing on the things and people that make the sounds. The way it was animated is extremely ankward. *On a final note: That nucklelavee can burn in hell! That is the definition of FUGLY! Well, it could have be worse... for now. Next week, the finale of the series... My body won't be ready. Category:Blog posts